1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for aggregating job exit statuses of a plurality of compute nodes executing a parallel application.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the Atanasoff-Berry Computer of 1939 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the original Atanasoff-Berry Computer. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can frequently execute a single program in parallel using a plurality of program execution components. When executing a program in parallel there are many tasks that are running simultaneously. Each task has an exit status identifying details related to the execution of a parallel application on a particular machine.